


One More Level!

by gayonaweekday



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Watersports, Wetting, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayonaweekday/pseuds/gayonaweekday
Summary: daithi needs to pee but brian really needs to beat this game :)





	One More Level!

Aggressive clicking filled the room, accompanied by grunts of frustration, exasperation, and exhaustion. It was an overcast Saturday night in Dublin, and Brian had decided it was the perfect weather to experience one of the most rage-inducing games of all time: Cuphead. He had already been through the works with the game, subjecting himself to hours of torture attempting to defeat the seemingly impossible boss fights. This time was different.

“Brian! Save meh, save meh!” the man beside him shrieked, his body quaking with adrenaline. Brian laughed at him and ignored his cries for help as he floated offscreen, only to get killed himself moments later by a projectile.

“Fock off, Nogla, you distracted me!”

“You wouldn’t focken keep me alive, you bitch!”

“I couldn’t reach you!”

Daithi mumbled under his breath a quiet ‘I focken doubt that’ before hitting “retry” for the level. 

They eased back into a quietness, opting to focus more on the gameplay than talking. Buttons clicked, joysticks clacked, and the two often allowed noises of disagreement to escape into the dimly lit room. This way, they made better progress in the game (aside from Brian forgetting which character was his), surpassing more than 3 levels within a 30 minute frame. Daithi was beginning to feel cocky. 

“Watch this shit Bri, I’ve focken got this!” 

His blue mugman charged directly into the boss, setting off an explosion followed by another projectile, automatically killing himself. Daithi screamed as he floated away off the screen.

“Brian, save meh, ye bastard!” 

The other Irishman was too absorbed with keeping his character alive to pay attention to his friend’s pleas. He didn’t snap out of his daze until a stray bullet suddenly killed him, ending the level. Brian groaned as he saw how far they had progressed that time: nearly to the end. Leaning back in his chair, he covered his face with his hands.

“This is gonna take all fooken night,” he grumbled. Daithi seemed more determined than ever, though, snatching up his gamer glasses and putting them back on his face. He stared down the monitor intently, rocking in his seat.

“We’ve got this Brian, c’mon, let’s go, let’s focken gooOOOoo!” his voice lowered comedically as he spoke, rocking side to side for effect. 

Brian sighed and restarted the level. They bantered more this time, trying to find some joy in the misery of the gameplay. It took almost an hour to defeat Sally Stageplay, of which Daithi administered the killing blow to. Before, he would have sauntered about obnoxiously with the boxing mannequin, but he was now strangely glued to his seat. His thighs twitched and pressed together. Eyebrows quirked. He could feel his hands getting clammier. He ignored these feelings, though, and decided to keep going. Brian then selected Railroad Wrath, and Daithi quickly found himself regretting his choice. 

“This level never focken ends!” he whined, exhaling deeply. “I’ve gotta take a piss!”

“Don’t you dare pause, I’ll end yer life,” Brian warned. Daithi swore he saw him smirk, but he couldn’t be sure. The man was occupied shooting the boss with everything he could muster and wasn’t about to have his flow interrupted.

Daithi sucked in another breath and tried to focus. All he could pay attention to was the tingling in his abdomen, the subtle burn of holding his bladder. His cheeks were heating up. They were approaching the final phase of the level before Hell, and he wasn’t going to let himself be the one to fuck it up. A clock ticked in his brain that anticipated an inevitable destruction. His eyes zipped back and forth on the screen, the colors beginning to blur, before a sudden enemy bullet struck him. Brian, of course, was too invested in winning to even bring him back. He gasped in surprise, followed by a growl of anger, and before he could stop himself he was smashing Brian’s expensive controller into the desk.

Pieces of the controller flew across the room seemingly in slow motion. Daithi was out of it; his pupils were blown with adrenaline, his stomach was tight with anger and pain. As he tried to calm himself down, he didn’t notice the game had been paused. Or that Brian was glaring daggers at him. 

“What the fock did you do that for?” Brian asked sternly.

“I...I dunno…” he lied, fumbling through his words.

“Yer gonna pay for that.”

Daithi put his head in his hands and sighed. “I know, I know, I’ll pay fer it, get ye another--” 

Brian was already standing up and walking across the room before he could finish. He couldn’t see what he was grabbing from the shelf. Panic swarmed his mind like a million insects buzzing in his head. It didn’t help that his bladder ached. 

“Nogla. Get over here,” Brian’s voice intruded upon his thoughts. He stood up a little too quickly and became dizzy, stumbling his way over to the man. Brian caught him by the arm easily, turning him around and wrapping his wrists in what felt like rope. Instead of getting worried like a sane human being, Daithi briefly wondered why Brian would have rope in his streaming office. He only really began to react when Brian shoved him onto the floor, knees first, before using his foot to spread his legs apart. 

“Wuh--wuddya doin, Brian?” he slurred, still just a tad discombobulated. 

“Yer weak bladder cost us the level,” Brian stated plainly. “So let’s see just how much longer ye can hold out.” He slid the foot in between his legs upwards, pressing down gently on his crotch. The pressure made Daithi hiss and attempt to wriggle away.

“Tsk tsk, no moving, Dai,” Brian scolded, applying more pressure on the sensitive area. Daithi whimpered and tilted his head back. The pain was almost becoming pleasurable, and he couldn’t help but let out a mewl. Brian was grinning wickedly above him all the while. He crouched in front of the helpless man, softly pushing a strand of hair out of his face. “You need to go that bad, huh?”

Daithi nodded quickly, a pleading look in his eyes as he managed to gasp a tiny “Yes.” Brian was mere inches away from his face now, smiling fondly at him before locking their lips. It wasn’t nearly as forceful as the preceding events--there was a tenderness to it. In one hand he stroked Daithi’s cheek, in the other he cupped the growing erection in his friend’s jeans, rubbing teasingly and pressing down. Daithi let out a delighted whimper into his mouth, allowing Brian to shove his tongue inside. Heat was building quickly in Daithi’s abdomen, making his entire body twitch with energy. He balled his fists up behind him and tried to squeeze his legs shut, only to have Brian force them back open. Moments later, he could feel the other man’s hardness rutting against him so painstakingly slow it made his head spin. Brian chuckled and nipped at his earlobe.

“Y’wanna go now, Nogla?” he murmured, licking the shell of his ear. “Let go right here.”

His eyes widened in horror and surprise. “W-Wha--? Are ye crazy?? I..I can’t, it’ll make a f-focken mess, oh my days…” he hissed through gritted teeth as Brian squeezed him. There was no going back now, he was surely going to burst any second.

“Come on Daithi. I won’t tell anyone.” Brian promised gently. “Go ahead n’ piss yerself. Now.”

Daithi suddenly felt a tight squeeze against his lower stomach. Brian’s warm hands were on him, pressing his buttons, urging him on. He blinked away tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he leaned against Brian’s shoulder, a choked out sob erupting from his chest. His pants slowly but surely became soaked, the carpet following, as well as Brian’s hand. The warmth of the fluid was almost comforting, and Daithi only felt right moaning at the sensation. Denim now painfully clung to his thighs and chafed them, but all he could focus on was the relief that washed over him. He could feel a hand sneaking to unbutton his jeans and fish out his cock, expertly stroking him along with his own length to a quick completion.

“Brian…” he gasped, bucking into his hand as he came, his vision going white momentarily. Brian finished shortly after, making a bigger mess of his hand, their legs, and the floor. The two sat on the carpet unsure of what to say for a few seconds before Daithi groaned out a quiet ‘Fock.’ Brian shakily zipped himself back up and moved to untie his friend, apologizing softly for the rope burns. Daithi stood up carefully with assistance from Brian, his legs feeling like complete jello. The two avoided the mess on the floor while getting up.

“Shit, we need to clean this up before we stream again,” Brian sighed. “I hope that damn carpet cleaner gets out spunk stains.”

Daithi managed a chuckle, but a large part of him still felt some anxiety. “Yer not gonna tell anyone about this, right?...” He looked at his friend with a concerned expression.

Brian waved it off and patted him on the back gently. “Of course not. It’ll be our little secret, I promised you. And,” He pecked him on the cheek, “I’ll let you wear my sweatpants.” With that, he walked off to get cleaning supplies from the kitchen.

Daithi smiled and let out a breath of relief, looking over to the abandoned game on the monitor. He chuckled and shook his head, not noticing the blinking light of the camera still recording as he followed Brian out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that
> 
> my tumblr is spud-studs hit me up


End file.
